


Where the Love-Light Gleams

by Gort, lazyfish



Series: SIiL-verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking Competition, Christmas, F/M, Found Family, background Pipsy, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: When they're invited back to All-Star Baker as judges for the Christmas episode, Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse are ectastic. The weekend brings both trials and triumphs as they struggle to make their first Christmas as a family of almost-three worth celebrating, and try to help others find love along the way. At the end of it all, everyone's learned a little more about what it means to be home for Christmas.A collaboration between Gort and Lazyfish.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: SIiL-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505906
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe we’re back,” Hunter said, taking Bobbi’s hand.

The sunlight was bright and sharp, even in what passed for winter in North Carolina, but the pleasant temperature sure was certainly a nice change from the frozen Cape. Guilt crept in. They should really check in on Piper at Mockingbird's, but the middle of the morning rush probably wasn’t the best time.

Unless there wasn’t a morning rush, because of some unforeseen disaster and-

Hunter squeezed her hand. “You’ve got that look in your eye again. What’s wrong?”

“Do you think we should call Piper?”

“Bob, the bakery is fine. She knows what she’s doing, and she’s got Davis to boss around. This, my darling wife, if the closest thing we’re going to get to a vacation for the foreseeable future, and we’re going to enjoy it.” He brushed his fingertips across the growing bump of her belly. “Right, baby?”

“You can’t keep using our unborn child to win arguments.”

“I can’t help it if they always agree with me.”

“How did I let you talk me into this?”

“As I recall, that was mostly Iz.”

Bobbi sighed. “It will be nice to see everyone.”

They stopped just outside the tent, taking up most of the big lawn in front of the old hotel. The sight of it brought back the familiar sensation of excitement mixed with stress, although at least this time she wouldn’t have to worry about baking.

“Ready?” one of the crew whispered, covering the microphone of their headset.

Hunter nodded and Bobbi tugged down the ridiculous Christmas sweater they’d given her to wear one last time, wishing it didn’t cling so much to her belly. At least she wasn’t alone. Hunter’s sweater was covered with multicolored baubles that looked like he’d caught a festive disease.

“That’s your cue,” the crew member said, ushering them through the doorway. 

Stepping into the tent amid the bright lights and cameras, Bobbi experienced a wave of déjà vu. She tightened her grip on Hunter’s hand and he squeezed back, reassuring her that the last few months had been real.

“Hunter!” Daisy squealed. “Bobbi!” She rushed out from behind her baking station and Hunter caught her up in a hug, laughing.

“Good to see you, too, Dais.”

“I was going to ask you to welcome Bobbi and Hunter back the tent,” Izzy said in her television voice, the syllables crisp and clear and loud enough to carry, “but I think you’ve beat me to it.” Beside her, Joey grinned and made a shooing motion.

“Whoops,” Daisy whispered. “We’ll catch up in a few.” She gave Bobbi a quick hug and hurried back to her assigned place.

Izzy looked like she was struggling to keep from laughing. “Since Robbie’s stuck in Texas during this very special holiday edition of _All-Star Baker,_ we’ve brought in a couple of familiar faces to assist Melinda with the judging. I think it’s safe to say, based on the popularity of their new bakery, Mockingbird’s, they’ll do an admirable job.”

Bobbi stepped up beside Melinda May, giving her a tentative smile as Hunter took his place. The corner of Melinda’s lips twitched, which Bobbi took as a greeting.

Elena and Mack waved from their side of the tent and Bobbi waved back, grinning, before catching sight of the fourth contestant. “It’s Phil!” she hissed, nudging Hunter.

“Are we happy about that or sad it isn’t someone else?” he muttered.

Joey was going through the spiel of what the first bake entailed—something about tartlets—but luckily, they didn’t need to listen too closely.

“We’re happy about it. You know Fitz and Jemma went home for Christmas anyway.” Bobbi gave Melinda another smile when she glanced in their direction, then lowered her voice even further. “I’ll fill you in later.”

Plastering on what she hoped was a pleasant expression, Bobbi stood quietly, admiring the way they’d decorated the tent. The weather outside might be far from frightful, but inside they’d created the epitome of a winter wonderland. Garlands strewn with tiny ornaments crisscrossed the ceiling and were draped across the front of the baking stations, which had been made up to look like giant presents, bows and all. A towering evergreen stood at the back, festooned with baking utensils and tins. Even the fridges hadn’t escaped the explosion of cheer, with bells hanging from their handles and wreaths on their sides.

“They really went all out,” Hunter murmured in her ear.

“It’s beautiful.” Bobbi thought of the sad artificial tree they’d shoved in one corner at home. They hadn’t even gotten around to putting all the ornaments on it, they’d been so busy at work. At least Mockingbird’s looked appropriately festive. Next year, they’d have to do better. She smoothed a hand over her belly. 

“All right, bakers,” Joey said cheerfully. “You’ve got two hours. Ready, set, bake!”

Beside her, Hunter tensed and relaxed at the same time she did, and she smothered a laugh against his shoulder. “It’s weird being on this side of things.” 

“Shall we?” Melinda said, gesturing at the contestants. Christmas music drifted across the space, and one of the bakers already had their mixer going.

Hunter settled a hand on Bobbi’s back just as her phone rang, making her jump and fumble to answer it. The caller ID showed her mother instead of Mockingbird’s, which should have been a relief, if she didn’t know what was coming. “Damn it,” she muttered, shooting the camera crew an apologetic glance. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“I can-” Hunter began, but she shook her head.

“I’ve got it.” She leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “Thank you, though.”

“We’ll be-” 

\---

“-here,” Hunter finished, even though Bob was already gone. Melinda stared at him, her face passive. Or maybe that was her sympathy face, it wasn’t like he could tell.

Someone dropped a pan, the clang reverberating through the tent, and Hunter grit his teeth, forcing himself not to whirl around until he could pinpoint the source. There was no reason for him to be on high alert here. He drew a breath in through his nose and let it out again slowly, hoping Bob was on her way back.

“So,” he said finally, desperately searching for a topic of conversation. “Are you ready for Christmas?”

Melinda lifted an eyebrow. “I’m not a big fan of pine trees. Or winter in general.”

“Ah,” Hunter said.

They stood there silently, the seconds ticking by, and he would swear she was enjoying herself.

“We’ve got almost six inches of snow at our place,” Hunter blurted. “Although we fell a bit behind on the whole decorating thing this year. Between the baby and the bakery well…” he trailed off, glancing toward the tent entrance. There was still no sign of Bobbi. Izzy gave him a quizzical look from where she and the camera crew were gathered around Elena’s baking station, and he lifted one shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Melinda asked unexpectedly.

“I’d better go see.” Hunter tried to smile. He might be here as an official professional this time, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Melinda May was still judging the hell out of him.

Hurrying out into the bright morning sunlight, Hunter paused for only a moment before spotting his wife, pacing back and forth under a tree. The shadows dappled her blonde hair and muted the bright colors of the sweater she was wearing, but they couldn’t disguise the fact that she was undeniably with child. Their child. Love swelled in his chest and threatened to overwhelm him, and he didn’t even have the hormone excuse Bob was so fond of using.

She turned, catching sight of him as he approached. “I don’t know, mother, why don’t you just tell everyone we’re busy with the bakery and can’t be there.” She rolled her eyes and hit mute, holding the phone away from her ear. “God, she just won’t listen. This is getting ridiculous.”

“What’d she offer this time?”

“A car,” Bobbi sighed. “Like that’s going to make up for everything.”

Hunter winced. The one hiccup in their baby announcement had been failing to tell her mother first, who didn’t seem to be letting go of that grudge anytime soon. Her father hadn’t spoken to her since Bobbi had left the law firm, and neither of them had bothered to come down to see Mockingbird’s. There’d been more than one sleepless night early on in Bob’s pregnancy when he’d had to assure her she was not in danger of becoming her parents.

Holding the phone back up to her ear, Bob wrinkled her nose. “God, I can’t believe she thinks she can bribe us into showing up. You know she just wants to show me off like some prize brood mare,” Bobbi grumbled, her eyes suspiciously shiny. “So they can prove I haven’t failed at everything.”

“Hey.” Hunter tucked himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her. “You haven’t failed at anything.” He could hear her mother on the other end of the line droning on about heated leather seats and safety features. “They’ll come around.”

She sighed heavily, then took the phone off mute. “Mom,” Bobbi said firmly, “We can’t come this year. Tell everyone whatever you want, but we’re unavailable. Bye.” She ended the call with finality and turned to bury her head against Hunter’s shoulder. “Is it bad I never want to go again?”

He chuckled, sliding a hand through her hair. “Maybe next year we can turn the tables and invite them down for Christmas. We’ll have another fantastic excuse.”

“Mom would hate it,” she said, picking her head up and grinning. “We could have a party with people we actually like and not invite a single judge or CEO.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“I’m sorry,” Bobbi swiped at her cheeks and he reached up to wipe a stray smear of mascara away.

“Sorry for what?”

“I don’t know. My parents behaving like idiots. Having another meltdown. Deciding it was a great idea to start a bakery and a family at the same time.”

“Last I checked, we were both involved in that last decision, your parents are responsible for themselves, and this is far from a meltdown, okay?” He peered into her face. “Come back in when you’re ready. I can hold down the fort with Melinda.”

“No, I’m done. I need to come with you,” Bobbi said, a determined glint in her eye.

“What for?”

“Because Phil has an enormous crush on her and I think he’s got a chance.”

“You’re joking.”

“If anyone needs a tropical vacation, it’s her.”

“She does hates winter,” Hunter mused. Personally, he thought Phil had better odds of winning this contest than Melinda May’s alleged heart, but if it made Bob happy to think there was a chance, who was he to argue.

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

\---

“Look at you, mama!” Elena dusted off her flour-covered hands and wrapped Bobbi in a hug. “How’s everything?”

“Almost too well,” Bobbi laughed. “How are you? How’s…everything.” She glanced back at Mack, who was humming happily while greasing several small tins. They’d talked with him and Phil already, getting a glimpse of the treats they’d be sampling. She was really starting to enjoy this whole judging thing.

Elena winked at her. “Amazing. I’ll fill you in tonight.”

Melinda cleared her throat.

“What are you making?” Bobbi said, belated remembering her role. She leaned over, catching sight of something in the oven. “Are you already blind baking your shells?”

“That’s my dulce de leche,” Elena said, pride in her voice. “I’m working on the pastry now. Then I’m going to make some cheese.”

“Cheese and caramel?” Hunter asked, furrowing his brow.

“Trust me.”

Melinda peered into the oven. “You have enough time for all of this?”

“In theory,” Elena laughed.

“It sounds amazing,” Bobbi sighed.

“I’ll put some of the fig filling aside for you and the little one.” Elena gazed at Bobbi’s belly, her eyes soft. “Do you know what you’re having yet?”

“No,” Hunter huffed.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “We’re still deciding if we want to know.”

“Bob’s still deciding,” he corrected. “I’m ready to open the envelope from the doctor whenever she is.” 

“It’s still early,” she said defensively. A prickle of fear that never quite went away raced up her spine and she smoothed a hand over her belly. Sometimes, the responsibility of growing a whole new life was a little overwhelming. There were so many things that could go wrong. “We have time.”

“Love, I hate to tell you this, but we don’t have that much time. We haven’t even talked about names.”

“It took us two minutes to name Mockingbird’s!”

“The baby might object to being named after our second-favorite diner.”

Elena laughed, then picked up a jar of walnuts. “Well, I’m happy for you both. I hope we find out soon.”

She glanced pointedly at Bobbi, who narrowed her eyes. “You’re taking his side.”

Melinda sighed. “Thank you, Elena.”

“Yeah, can’t wait to taste it,” Hunter said, his hand sliding soothingly across Bobbi’s lower back. She leaned into his touch. It was a silly thing to get rattled over, she knew, but knowing the sex would just make everything feel so _real_. “Ready to go see what Dais is whipping up over there?”

She took a breath and consciously relaxed her shoulders. “Sure.”

At least Melinda didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get the filming done. Bobbi didn’t remember her spending much time in the tent, before, but then, she’d always been too frantic to notice much beyond her bake. Her eyes slid sideways. And Hunter. But she’d never been able to ignore him. She should have known the second she saw him that their divorce was a lost cause.

Bobbi bumped her hip against his. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Lance.”

“Love you, too,” he amended.

“Thank you.”

Daisy looked up from her recipe and grinned as they approached. “Hey, guys.” Her mixer was whirring away, and cranberries were piled high in a bowl next to it.

“Looks festive,” Bobbi said.

“What’s kind of tartlet are you making?” Hunter peered into the mixer.

“A classic vanilla custard with cranberries and chocolate drizzle.”

Bobbi groaned. “That sounds amazing.”

“And it’s vegan!” Daisy continued. She smiled at Bobbi. “I wish they’d told us you were going to be here so I hadn’t chosen something with undercooked eggs, but it was an easy fix.”

“Don’t change anything just for me,” Bobbi said, feeling her cheeks heat. “Hunter can eat anything I can’t.”

“I’ve made this version plenty of times. It’s always good to have something in your back pocket for food allergies…or pregnant ladies.”

“You’re not concerned about the consistency?” Melinda frowned.

“I promise you won’t even notice the difference,” Daisy said.

“They’re going to have to roll me out of here,” Hunter said, reaching for another of Daisy’s bowls.

She smacked his hand away. “No sneak peeks.”

Hunter’s lower lip snuck out. “And here I thought we were friends.”

“Nice try.”

“All right, you guys,” Izzy came bustling over. “The crew wants to do some seated shots.”

“I’m fine,” Bobbi said.

“I never said you weren’t.” Izzy lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m liking this whole do none of the work, reap the rewards setup,” Hunter said, taking Bobbi’s hand and following Izzy out of the tent.

“Too bad it’s just for this weekend,” Bobbi said.

“You did say we could probably hire another person after the holidays.” 

“We’d still have to actually show up for work, babe.”

“Damn. About this other person though, are you thinking what I am?”

“Daisy?”

“Yes!” Hunter turned to her, excitement flashing across his face. “She’s creative, thinks on her feet, and we already know she and Piper work well together.”

“Do you think she’d want to come work for us?”

“Won’t know until we ask.”

“Let’s wait until this is over, let her stress about one thing at a time.”

Hunter slid an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “Are you ready to admit this was a great idea?”

“Maybe.”

His smile told her he saw right through her, but then, she’d never been able to hide much from him. He’d been working hard, they both had. They deserved a moment to themselves. She settled a hand on her bump. Before they were a family of three.

\---

“Chocolate pie, right?” Hunter said, reaching for one of Mack’s tartlets.

“With a little caramelized pear and some brandy sauce,” he said proudly, then looked stricken. “The sauce cooked for a long time, don’t worry.” 

“Oh my god,” Bobbi moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. “This is so good.”

Hunter leaned over, his mouth close to her ear. “We’re in public, Bob.” Reaching up, he wiped a smear of chocolate from the corner of her mouth and she bit her lip, grinning.

“I’m going to need a minute. And possibly a dozen more to taste test.”

“The chocolate is smooth and rich,” Melinda agreed, taking another bite herself. “And the flavors are very well balanced.” She poked at the pale underside of the tart shell. “It’s a shame the pastry isn’t quite done.”

“Mmm,” Bobbi agreed solemnly, her mouth full. Mack surreptitiously nudged another tartlet in her direction and her eyes lit up.

“Fantastic work, mate,” Hunter said, stifling a laugh.

“Very well done,” Melinda nodded but she didn’t crack a smile. Bobbi patted Mack’s hand and Hunter snagged the extra tartlet for his wife.

So far, Hunter had no idea who was in the lead, and he was supposed to be judging the damn thing. Elena’s odd combination of cheese, fruit, and dulce de leche had been incredible, and Daisy’s vanilla custard had been as creamy as promised.

Phil was their last tasting, and then, hopefully, he could compare notes with Bobbi.

“These look very…seasonal,” Melinda said, eyeing the tartlets on the end of Phil’s baking station. The towering pile of whipped cream was sprinkled with bits of green, and if you squinted, they looked a little like snow-covered pines.

“Don’t let that fool you,” Phil said. “I promise they’ll transport you to the land of sunshine.”

Bobbi jabbed an elbow into Hunter’s side as the corner of Melinda’s mouth twitched like she was thinking of smiling. 

“These are pineapple upside-down tartlets, right?” Bobbi said as Melinda sliced into one of them.

“With coconut cream and candied lime,” Phil said proudly.

“Goes with your shirt,” Bobbi said, grabbing a fork. Phil was wearing another one of his outrageously patterned shirts, which was just as bright as a Christmas sweater.

This time, Melinda May’s lip twitch was unmistakable.

“Very pineapple-y,” Bobbi hummed. “Want some?” She lifted a bite to Hunter’s lips, and he opened his mouth obediently. The tang of the fruit was tempered a bit by the cream, but most of his attention was on his wife as she sucked a bit of cream off her finger. “Stop it,” she murmured.

“You stop it,” he whispered back.

“Could use a little more of the coconut flavor,” Melinda said, taking a second bite. “But I really like the creative interpretation of a classic cake.”

Red was creeping up Phil’s neck and suffusing his cheeks. “More coconut, I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Thank you, Phil,” Melinda set down her fork and suddenly reached out, her hand hovering just above Phil’s chest. “Are those surfing Santas?”

“Er.” Phil looked down at his shirt. “Yes.”

Someone laughed, and it took Hunter several seconds to realize it was Melinda May. It rang out light and clear through the tent, and Phil looked like he couldn’t decide if he was stunned or pleased.

Bobbi leaned in. “Told you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bobbi trudged out of the tent, tucking herself into Hunter’s side. The late afternoon slump was hitting her hard, and she needed a nap. A nap she could thankfully take, since she, Hunter, and Melinda weren’t allowed back into the tent until they blind-judged the technical bakes. Melinda had chosen Bouche de Noël as the technical, since its meringue base would be difficult to perfect and the cylindrical shape could easily go awry.

Hunter guided her to the judge’s trailer they’d be sharing with Melinda, a protective hand on the small of her back as she mounted the stairs. She would’ve protested, but the stairs were steep and her center of gravity was changing day by day - and, though she’d never admit it aloud, it was nice to know there was someone whose goal in life was to keep her safe.

The trailer was comfortable enough, with a large couch and a pair of armchairs. There was a bed in the back, as well as a bathroom. Bobbi considered going to use the toilet, but Hunter was giving her a face that clearly said ‘please don’t leave me alone with Melinda May again’. Bobbi had had a knack for making Melinda smile before, and maybe that would carry over now they were co-workers instead of Melinda judging her. And now that they were alone, it was a perfect time to start Operation Coconut, better known as Operation Get Melinda to Fall in Love with Phil. Naps could wait, but helping Melinda along the course to true love was time-sensitive.

“Did you and Robbie have to share a trailer?” Bobbi asked as she settled on the couch next to Hunter.

“No,” Melinda answered. Bobbi waited for her to elaborate, but she didn’t say anything more.

“I guess for only one weekend it doesn’t make much sense to have more than one,” Hunter said, picking up the conversation for her. “They’re probably hoping you’ll keep us from getting up to any funny business.”

The furrow in Melinda’s brow deepened a touch.

“There will be no funny business,” Bobbi rushed to assure Melinda. She loved her husband, but _why_ did he have to make a comment about their sex life to Melinda May?

Awkward silence hung in the air, and Bobbi shifted on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable way to lay against Hunter. The couch was squishy, though, and every time she thought she had found a better position, she just slid back to the way she had been sitting before. Hunter eventually lifted her into his lap, curving his arm around her to keep her upright. Thank goodness for him lifting bags of bread flour every day, otherwise there’d be no way he’d be capable of maneuvering her with all the extra weight added.

“When are you due?” Melinda asked rather suddenly, gesturing to Bobbi’s stomach.

“Late April,” Bobbi answered. “But apparently the babies in _someone’s_ family tend to come late, so we might be looking at early May instead.”

“As if you wouldn’t be thrilled to have a baby on May fourth,” Hunter rejoined, rolling his eyes at her mock-indignation.

“Everyone keeps telling us horror stories about babies,” Bobbi added. “Apparently Daisy’s mom cleaned the whole house before agreeing to go to the hospital, and Phil’s dad almost missed him being born because he was in a meeting for work.”

“You guys are close with Phil?” Melinda asked carefully. Bobbi hid her smile in Hunter’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he replied for both of them. “He lives in D.C., you know, so pretty far from the Cape, but we talk when we can. He’s got himself an Unofficial Grandpa shirt for when the little one comes.”

Bobbi didn’t hide her smile the second time. Both of her child’s official grandfathers were people she didn’t want in their life, and the amount of people who were unofficial family warmed her from the inside out. She liked the family she’d found much better than the one she’d been given, so much so it felt weird to call them unofficial at all.

“Izzy’s not fighting him for it?”

Bobbi let out a startled laugh. “I didn’t know you and Izzy were close.”

“She’s a friend,” Melinda responded. “But even if she wasn’t, I’d be able to see how much she cares about the two of you.” She paused. “Izzy almost took someone’s head off for suggesting you might not be capable of working all day in your… condition.”

Bobbi snorted. It wasn’t a _condition_ to be pregnant, though she doubted she would’ve been able to handle today if she had been baking instead of just judging.

“Either way, I think Iz is aiming for the cool aunt vibe, and there’s plenty of competition for that. Piper thinks she has it in the bag,” Hunter said. “But between you and me, I think Phil is probably the best of the lot with kids. He never had any but he used to volunteer with Boys and Girls Club.”

“He’s really into volunteering,” Bobbi agreed. “Apparently the first time he went to Tahiti was for a relief mission after there was a bad drought. He loves it so much he’s vacationed there ever since.”

“Hence the tropical flavors.”

Bobbi nodded. “I think this is the first time anyone’s ever told him to use more coconut, though.” As far as Bobbi was concerned, that alone made Melinda and Phil practically soul mates.

Bobbi’s phone buzzed at the same time Hunter’s did. That was not a good sign. She looked down to see that Davis was calling, which could only mean one thing. Something had gone wrong at Mockingbird’s.

She scrambled off Hunter’s lap so she could answer the phone, ducking towards the bedroom area with a sigh. “Hello?”

“I want to start off by saying everything’s fine…”

\---

“Everything is not fine, boss.”

Hunter sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I was afraid of that. What’s up?”

“The power’s out and the generator isn’t working. Davis said we should close but there’s still some lights outside and we haven’t sold out yet, so I think we can stay open.”

“What caused the power outage?”

“Ice, we think. I called the electric company but no one’s been able to tell me anything.”

“Are you and Davis okay?”

“I mean, it’s a little cold, but we’ve been worse. Davis checked in with Lauren and their hotel is fine so we don’t need to worry about her or the kids.”

“Okay.” Hunter breathed out slowly. “Please tell me you’re not telling my wife all this.” He glanced up to where Bobbi was standing in the bedroom, focused so intently on her conversation with Davis she hadn’t heard his comment.

“I value my job and your sanity, so no. Absolutely not. We’re just telling her the power’s out and not mentioning the generator.”

“Great, great.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I trust your decisions, Pipe. If you think you can stay open, great. If you’re worried about it getting too cold or not being worth it, you have my blessing to close whenever. Do you know where the company credit card is?”

“Yeah, it’s in Bobbi’s desk, third drawer down, right?”

Hunter made a noise of affirmation. “If you do decide to close, see if you can get another generator from the hardware store, yeah?” This wasn’t going to be the last freeze of the season, far from it, and since he and Bobbi lived above the bakery, Hunter was interested in keeping it lit and heated. Especially for the baby. He risked another look at Bobbi, forcing a smile onto his face when she was looking back at him.

“I’ll keep you in the loop.”

“Thanks, Piper. I’ll tell Daisy you said hi.”

“You owe me for not mentioning you coming to her, by the way.”

“Keeping my secrets is in your job description.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Goodbye, Piper.”

“Bye, Hunter.”

He hung up the phone, then glanced over to where Melinda was sitting impassively. “Can you pretend you didn’t hear the part where I’m willfully lying to my wife?”

She inclined her chin forward in a nod.

“Thank you.”

Bobbi came back into the room again, sighing. “Why can’t anything ever be simple?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be life, love.” Hunter offered her a one-armed hug before sinking back onto the couch with her. “Say, Melinda, do you have plans tonight? We’re all going out to dinner and we’d love to have you. Phil mentioned he was considering asking you but wasn’t sure you’d say yes.”

Bobbi took his hand and began squeezing it tightly, almost to the point of pain. Hunter kept his face neutral, up until when Melinda nodded - then he allowed himself a slight smile.

\---

Judging the technical bakes, as it turned out, was much easier than judging the other bakes, mostly because it was clear who was on the top and who was on the bottom. The top because one of the Bouche de Noël looked like it belonged on the cover of a recipe book, and the bottom because Melinda had told Bobbi quite firmly not to eat it. Elena had apologized profusely for the undercooked meringue when the cameras had stopped rolling, but Bobbi figured the fourth-place finish was more than enough of a punishment.

“We all know where we’re meeting up for dinner, right?” Bobbi checked as everyone began gathering their things to depart.

“Yes, mom,” Daisy sang. “And we’ve all gone potty, too.”

Bobbi snorted. “Thanks, Dais.”

Hunter leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, humming a pleased note into her ear. “I am never going to get over people calling your mum. Or mom, or mama. Or anything else, for that matter.” His hand skimmed over the curve of her stomach, and Bobbi shivered, leaning closer to him.

“Dinner, Hunter,” she reminded him before he could start getting any ideas.

“I’m not going to shag you in the tent, woman.” Hunter’s stubble scraped across her face as he pressed several quick kisses to her cheek. “But if after dinner you want some dessert…”

“I’ll keep you in mind,” Bobbi finished with the smallest of smirks.

“Do you have other contenders?” Hunter asked, tightening his hold on her.

“Well there is this one guy…” Bobbi said teasingly. “He just became a judge, you know. Handsome, lovely accent, great ass, father of my child…”

“Don’t scare me like that,” Hunter pouted.

“You know, for someone who’s insistent on everyone getting out the door, you’re taking your time,” Izzy cut in before Bobbi could tease her husband more.

“I’m pregnant and slow,” she answered, giving Iz her best puppy dog eyes. The other woman snorted.

“Yes, Miss ‘I Won’t Sit Down’ is _so_ slow and pregnant.”

“Well I’m definitely at least one of those things,” Bobbi said, grinning.

“Better be.” Iz smiled back. “Hunter, go start the car. I need to have a chat with your lovely wife.”

Bobbi giggled at Hunter’s salute, watching him scamper off to do Izzy’s bidding. She turned her gaze towards the older woman inquisitively. “What’s up?”

“Can’t I just want to chat without something being up?” Izzy asked, slinging a companionable arm around Bobbi’s shoulders.

“I guess.” Bobbi wasn’t sure she liked the way this was going.

“You look tired.”

“I am growing an entire new human, you know. That isn’t exactly a low-energy endeavor.”

“Barb.”

She sighed. “My mom called again during the technical. I didn’t tell Hunter.” Bobbi hadn’t wanted to worry him. And her mother had decided the next best offer on the table was to say her husband didn’t have to come to Christmas dinner, and she’d buy a car _and_ give Bobbi keys to her parent’s vacation home in the Hamptons - as if uninviting Hunter didn’t make things ten times worse instead of better.

“She’s still not letting you say no?”

Bobbi shook her head. “I keep considering saying yes just so she’ll shut _up_ , and then I feel bad for even considering it when they hate Hunter and only decided to tolerate me because I’m giving them a grandchild.” Bobbi’s lower lip began to tremble. How the hell was she going to be a good mom when she couldn’t even stand up to her own parents over something as small as Christmas?

“Hey,” Izzy said softly, wrapping her other arm around Bobbi and enveloping her in a bear hug. “They’re being assholes. You and Hunter and this kid deserve better than them, okay? If she calls again, give me the phone and I’ll give her a piece of my mind.”

Bobbi sniffled loudly. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to,” Izzy insisted. “You’re not alone, kiddo.”

“I know,” Bobbi whispered. “But I wish it was easier.”

“I know.” Iz squeezed her. “But we’ll make it easier, okay?”

“Okay.” Bobbi pulled back from Izzy, wiping at her eyes. “I wish I could stop crying over this.”

“As you’ve reminded me several times, you are pregnant. I say that gives you a free pass to cry whenever.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Bobbi scrubbed her hands over her face again. “I’m going to go find my husband.” He’d probably want to know why she’d been crying, but Bobbi needed to tell him the truth anyways.

\---

The restaurant they had picked for dinner was surprisingly empty, but Hunter didn’t mind - it meant their group of eight could be louder than they might’ve otherwise without the risk of bothering other patrons. He was sitting next to Bobbi, her hand tightly ensconced in his. Luckily she had talked him down from driving back up to the Cape to yell at her mother for making her cry for the second time in one day. It would’ve been a shame to miss the dinner and Phil’s enthusiastic ramblings about Melinda May. Melinda was sitting at the other end of the table, deep in conversation with Daisy, so she couldn’t hear his ode to her eyes.

Phil had moved on to Melinda’s smile, which he had seen more of today when he had placed first in the technical. Hunter rested his chin on his hand, half-paying attention to Phil and half to Bobbi.

The waiter came with their food, and Phil looked startled. “Have I really been talking that long?” he asked, more to himself than to Hunter.

“It happens when you’re hopeless for a badass woman, Phil,” Hunter said sagely.

“And you listened?”

“Mostly.” Hunter lifted his chin off his hand. “Like I said, I get it. Sometimes you just need someone to listen.”

Phil smiled. “Like how I listened to you complaining about how Bobbi is a hellbeast?”

“Sure? I mean, I think we’ve all discovered maybe I embellished those feelings a little.”

“You mean you don’t start a bakery and a family with every woman you hate?” Bobbi cut in.

“Surprisingly enough, no.” He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her lips. “If you’re looking for advice, though, Phil, I’m afraid I’m pants. I have no idea how I got this one.” He squeezed Bobbi’s hand gently. Yeah, he had no clue what he had done to get so lucky, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I don’t need advice.” Phil sighed. “She’s way out of my league anyways.”

“Like Bobbi isn’t out of mine?” Hunter laughed. “Don’t throw the towel in yet, Phil. I have it on good authority Melinda May is curious about you.”

“And she hates winter,” Bobbi added, interrupting her own conversation with Elena again so she could chip in to Phil and Hunter’s. “She’d probably love a vacation to Tahiti.”

Hunter knew the look that came over Phil’s face - it was the look of a man who realized he might just have a chance.

\---

Bobbi leaned back to Elena, though she kept her hand in Hunter’s.

“So your neighbors think nine o’clock is an inappropriate time for sex?” Bobbi asked, picking up their previous thread. “When do they want you to do it?”

“Hell if I know!” Elena answered with a laugh. “We’re thinking of moving again. I know we just did it, but it would be nice not to have neighbors. And Mack’s looking for a new job, anyways, so relocating would be easier now.”

“I know you don’t like the cold, but the Cape is beautiful most of the year.” Bobbi gave Elena a hopeful look. Piper and Daisy were in Cape Cod, obviously, but she was working on getting more of her friends to move closer. They could spend more time together instead of having to rely on group Skype calls to see each other.

“It’s on our list,” Elena admitted. “But you didn’t tell me, mama. How have you and Hunter been?”

“Sexually?” Bobbi asked. Elena nodded, and Bobbi sighed.

“Uh oh.”

“No, it’s nothing that bad.” Bobbi exhaled. “I have cried every single time we’ve had sex in the last two months, Elena. Every time.”

“Are you the only one crying?” Elena asked dubiously, gesturing with her fork towards Hunter.

“Not always,” Bobbi answered with a wry smile. “But it really ruins the mood, you know?”

“The mood’s only ruined if you let it be.”

“I won’t believe you unless you tell me you’ve cried on Mack.”

“I haven’t,” Elena admitted. “But we don’t do much of the slow, sweet stuff.”

“And you think Hunter does?” Her husband’s gaze flickered over when he heard his name, but Bobbi squeezed his hand and he went back to his food and Phil. “I have been bent over a table and started just _sobbing_. He thought he’d hurt me.”

“Maybe it’ll get easier when it’s closer to your due date.”

“Oh, joy, I’ll be able to hold my tears in when I’m too big to like it.” Not to mention Bobbi didn’t want to think of her approaching due date for a multitude of other reasons.

“Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy it?” Elena asked. “I mean, the sex, yes. But also everything else. Everyone’s noticed how stressed you are.”

Bobbi suddenly became overly interested in her food, avoiding Elena’s searching eyes. A foot nudged hers under the table, and she lifted her chin up to meet her friend’s gaze.

“Are you okay?” Elena asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

“I’m fine,” Bobbi deflected easily. Elena raised her eyebrows, and Bobbi sighed. “I’m just not sure I’m ready to be a mom. I mean, I know I want a family and I want it with him,” she said, tilting her head towards Hunter. “But I guess a part of me never expected to get pregnant so quickly, and now it’s just… a lot. And I’m sure you’ve noticed my parents aren’t exactly stellar, and I’ve never even met Hunter’s, so… I don’t know how to do this.”

Bobbi winced. That was more than she had expected to come spilling out. Luckily Hunter was still busy hyping up Phil so he didn’t hear Bobbi’s fears. Izzy, who was sitting on her other side, definitely heard but was pointedly keeping herself out of it.

“I’ve been told you never feel ready. And even if that wasn’t normal, it’s still okay. That’s why we’re here.”

“But will you always be here?” Bobbi asked quietly. “Everything is changing so quickly - and I don’t mean I’m not happy with those changes, because this life is better than I could’ve ever imagined for myself, but…”

“But you want to protect your baby from the hard changes?” Elena guessed.

Bobbi hadn’t thought of it that way, but she thought Elena might have a point. She swirled her fork around in her pasta, thinking. “And even if this is the life that makes me happy, what if it’s not the right life for them?” What if her baby resented the family that was bigger and stranger than everyone else’s? What if her baby didn’t like their parents working in a bakery all day? What if her baby thought she and her husband were better off apart?

What if?

“You cannot stop the world from changing, cariña. I cannot even promise I’ll be in your life forever. You can only move forward, and hope the ones you love will keep up.” Even though Elena had said she couldn’t promise anything, Bobbi heard the promise in her words anyways. If it was a matter of keeping up, Elena would do it - moving fast was the way she worked.

“Thank you,” Bobbi murmured, probably not even loud enough for Elena to hear over the chatter around them.

But her friend smiled, and that was all Bobbi needed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did every weekend go this fast, before?” Bobbi asked, as the elevator slowly descended to the lobby.

“Not at first,” Hunter said, sliding a hand along her lower back.

Her heart twisted. “Have I said I love you yet this morning?” They’d made a lot of amazing memories the last time they were here, but there were painful ones, too.

“Yes, love. Although I wouldn’t turn down a comment about how cute my butt is.”

“The one immortalized on camera isn’t enough for you?”

The corners of Hunter’s lips twitched. “You’re right, this time we’ll mention your distracting butt.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What if I pick a different body part? I find all of you very distracting.”

“Hunter.”

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her mouth just as the elevator dinged open. “I suppose everyone already knows that, though.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who loves me.” He grinned as they headed toward the breakfast room, where the quiet chatter told them they were close to the last to arrive.

A laugh carried into the main lobby and Bobbi paused for a second, surprised. “Is that...?” Through the doorway, they could see their friends standing by the buffet—and a laughing Melinda May seated at a nearby table. Phil was sitting across from her, his chin propped on his hand and a pleased look on his face. Their plates were empty, but it didn’t look like they were planning on wrapping up breakfast anytime soon.

“It certainly is,” Hunter said admiringly. “Who knew Phil had it in him?”

“You literally told him he did last night.”

“I’m his friend, of course I’m going to tell him that. I didn’t know I was _right_.”

She gave his arm a half-hearted smack, then took his hand and squeezed it. The warmth of his palm against her own steadied her, and some of the tension in her shoulders drained away. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“The first thing we’d do is trip over ourselves to get down here and tell them anyway.”

“I know, but if you’d rather-”

“Bob.” Hunter squeezed her hand gently. “You know I don’t care one way or the other, yeah? I love you, and I love our baby.”

“I know.” Bobbi swallowed around the lump in her throat. Dammit, she refused to cry before they’d even had breakfast.

“Hey,” Iz lifted a hand and waved at the empty seat next to her. “Sleep well?”

“I can’t remember the last time I woke up after sunrise,” Bobbi admitted, lowering herself into a chair. “It was pretty nice.” Iz shot Hunter a look she couldn’t interpret. She narrowed her eyes at her husband, but he just gazed innocently back. 

“Eggs?” he asked.

She wrinkled her nose. “I miss your breakfasts.”

“Nice try, but you still have to eat.”

“Maybe some toast,” she sighed.

“Will do, and I’ll see what else they have. Be right back.”

He headed for the buffet, and if Bobbi took a moment to admire his ass, well, no one could possibly be surprised at this point.

“Morning, mama,” Elena plunked down on Izzy’s other side with her breakfast.

“I would kill for a cup of coffee.” Bobbi gazed wistfully at Elena’s steaming mug.

“Want me to see if they have some rooibos tea?” Iz asked.

“Some what?”

Iz rolled her eyes. “It’s kind of a coffee substitute.”

“Oh, I remember my doctor mentioned that, but I didn’t…”

“I’ll be right back.” Izzy got up and walked toward the kitchen doors with a purpose.

Daisy hovered over Elena’s shoulder, watching Melinda and Phil with wide eyes and clutching her coffee like a lifeline. “Are you seeing this?” she hissed.

“Yep, and now Mack owes me dinner,” Elena said cheerfully.

“I’m sure that’s a hardship for him,” Daisy snorted.

“Clearly you’ve never been wrong about anything around Elena,” Mack said wryly, claiming the spot next to his girlfriend.

“She knows better.” Elena patted his hand.

“Toast, fruit, and yogurt,” Hunter declared triumphantly, setting a plate in front of Bobbi.

“Are there-”

“No bananas, I checked.”

“Good.”

“I can’t believe our baby doesn’t like bananas.”

“Sorry, babe.”

“At least it’s not pears.”

“That would be worse,” Bobbi agreed, suppressing a smile. She hesitated before opening her yogurt, looking around everyone’s happy, relaxed faces as they chatted.

“Tea,” Izzy reported, setting a mug at her elbow. “Let me know if you like it. I’ve got a great connection.”

“You have a tea connection?” Hunter sounded amused.

Izzy’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I might have gone a little overboard with the research after you told me about the kiddo.”

“Thank you,” Bobbi said, picking up the mug to hide the tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. Again. “Um.” She took a deep breath, trying to keep her nervousness in check. “About that. Hunter and I wanted to share something with you guys.”

Concern crossed Izzy’s face but cleared quickly as Hunter pulled an envelope from his pocket and laid it on the table. It was creased in the center and the edges were a little worse for wear. The sight of it sent Bobbi’s pulse racing.

Elena gasped. “Is that what I think it is?”

“How do you have any idea what that is?” Mack asked, bewildered.

“So slow, my turtleman,” Elena grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Are you going to open it?” Iz asked.

“Wait, what is it?” Daisy said distractedly, turning back to their table.

“The big boy or girl reveal,” Hunter said.

Bobbi picked the envelope up and turned it over in her hands, finding the seal and gently tearing the paper. Her fingers didn’t seem to want to cooperate. She shoved it at Elena. “You do it.”

“You sure, mama?” Elena asked.

“Someone please open it before the baby actually arrives,” Iz said.

Mack chuckled and Elena picked up the envelope, tearing open the top and unfolding a square of paper.

Daisy squealed. “It’s like the Oscars! I’m so excited.” She leaned over Elena’s chair.

“No peeking,” Elena laughed, holding the paper to her chest. “You ready?” There was a soft smile on her face.

Bobbi was sure her grip on Hunter’s hand was cutting off his circulation, but he didn’t move a muscle. “Yes.”

“It’s a girl.”

\---

“You nervous?” Daisy asked, poking through the ingredients piled on her baking station.

“I’m not the one who’s competing,” Hunter said.

She leveled a look at him. “You know what I mean.”

Hunter peeked over his shoulder. Bobbi was chatting with Izzy near the tent entrance, her hands absently smoothing the sweater over her bump. He wasn’t sure she realized how much she’d been doing that since Elena made her announcement, but he wasn’t about to point it out. The whole pregnancy experience had been a roller coaster, but this was definitely a high point.

“We’re having a little girl,” he said, unable to keep from smiling.

“You know what’s a great name for a girl?”

“Not sure the world’s ready for another Daisy.”

Daisy tossed a blueberry at him, then gasped. “Oh my god, you haven’t told Piper yet, have you?”

Hunter winced. “She hasn’t checked in this morning.”

“Yes!” Daisy crowed. “Finally, I know something first.”

“You know,” Hunter said as Bobbi headed in their direction, her hands still cradling her belly. “There’s an easier way to find out the gossip before Piper.” He leaned over the counter, trying to get a glimpse of Daisy’s gingerbread house plan, but she set a bowl of oranges on top of it.

“What’s that?” she asked suspiciously.

“What are you two plotting over here?” Bobbi said.

Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist and Bobbi leaned into his embrace, snuggling against his side. His heart felt so full sometimes he had no idea how it could possibly fit in his chest, but somehow it kept growing anyway.

“Hunter’s ignoring my stellar naming advice.”

“I feel like one Daisy is plenty.”

“Hey!” Daisy put her hands on her hips and Hunter muffled his laughter in his wife’s hair. “Yeah, sure, kick a girl while she’s down.”

“You are not down,” Bobbi said.

“I blew the technical.” Daisy’s brow furrowed as she rearranged her ingredients again.

“It’s not over yet,” Hunter said. “I’ve seen you bake, Dais, I know what you’re capable of.” Bobbi put her hand over his and squeezed, silently urging him on. “We actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

Daisy lifted an eyebrow. “Uh, isn’t talking about our bakes the whole reason you’re here?”

Bobbi sighed. “What he’s trying to say is we’d love to have you at Mockingbird’s if you ever wanted to do this full time.”

Daisy’s jaw dropped. “You want to…guys, did you see my Bouche de Noel? It was a disaster!”

“And next time you make it, you’ll know exactly what not to do.” Hunter lifted a shoulder. “We’ve all been there.”

“Was this Piper’s idea?” Daisy narrowed her eyes.

Bobbi shook her head. “I’m sure you’ll both want to talk about it, but we haven’t told her we’re hiring another person yet.”

“Oh.” Daisy still looked confused. “And you want me?”

“You’re our first choice,” Bobbi said.

“Think on it, yeah?” Hunter tapped his fingers on the plans for her bake she’d tucked under the bowl. “In the meantime, kick ass.”

That brought a smile to her face. “Will do.”

His phone rang, followed immediately by Bobbi’s, and they untangled themselves to answer.

“Davis?” Bobbi said next to him. She shot him a smile and headed out into the sunshine. He followed, albeit a little slower. If she found out Davis wasn’t telling her the whole story, she’d murder all three of them.

“Please tell me it’s good news,” Hunter said in lieu of a greeting.

“It’s good news?” Piper replied uncertainly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Define ‘good’.”

“Well, the new generator is up and running,” Piper said. “And Davis got to be all manly about it.”

Hunter snorted. “You let him do all the work, you mean.”

“Hey, he’s the one who insisted he didn’t need any help.”

“How long did it take him?”

“Like twice as long as it should have.”

“Well, at least we’ve got some power then.”

“The fridge is good, but we can’t use the stoves, so it’s been all hot chocolate and coffee today. People seem to be pretty understanding though.”

“Any idea when the power’s going to come back?”

“None. It’s still snowing. How’s the weather down there?”

Hunter squinted up at the clear blue sky. “Sunny and about 60 degrees.”

Piper let out a heavy sigh. “I can’t believe I volunteered to hold down the fort.”

“And we really appreciate it.”

“I am going to need more help at some point, you know. Permanently, not just part-time Davis.”

“We’re working on it.”

A short distance away, Bobbi frowned at her phone screen before putting it back to her ear. She caught him looking and rolled her eyes. “Mother,” she mouthed at him.

“Good. Now go enjoy the rest of your vacation,” Piper said.

“Yes, ma’am. Oh! Before I forget. We’re having a girl.”

There was sputtering on the other end of the line. “You…next time lead with that!”

Next time. Warmth blossomed in Hunter’s chest. Maybe their actual relatives were screwed up beyond belief, but the people they’d chosen as family were some of the best he’d ever known. “Noted.”

“Congratulations, boss.”

“Thank you. And remind me we owe you a bonus.”

“Hell yes, you do,” Piper laughed. “I want my own vacation.”

“We’ll check in later.”

“Tell Daisy to break a leg.”

“She’s doing great.”

“She always does.”

“True.” Hunter watched Bobbi’s shoulders slump. “I have to go.”

“See you guys soon.”

Hunter hung up and stood for a moment, his hands curling into fists, as Bobbi’s voice grew louder and more frustrated. He wanted so badly to fix it for her.

Izzy strode across the lawn, her expression thunderous, and Hunter took a step, intent on intercepting her, when Bobbi looked up and relief washed across her face. Maybe he couldn’t fix it by himself, but they weren’t alone.

\---

“Hang up,” Izzy said softly.

Bobbi pressed the phone to her chest and gestured helplessly with the other. “I’m waiting for her to take a breath. She just won’t-”

“Hang up,” Izzy said again. “She’s not listening, she’s holding you hostage.”

Bobbi’s stomach sank, and she rubbed her bump gently. They were having a little girl, and her mother hadn’t even given her time to pass along the news before she’d launched into a litany of complaints. Right now she was going on about how bad it would look for Bobbi not to appear at the Christmas party after her spectacular exit from the law firm. Her mother hadn’t called it spectacular, but Hunter had — several times.

She sought him out, finding him hovering near the entrance to the tent with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed firmly on her. Already, she felt more grounded.

“If I hang up, she’ll just call back.”

“Then you keep hanging up until she figures out how to have a civil conversation,” Izzy said.

“She’s,” Bobbi began, scrubbing at her watery eyes in frustration.

“You mother,” Iz agreed. “Nothing changes that. But other things have changed, and she needs a reality check.”

“Okay.” Bobbi drew in a steadying breath, then ended her call and tucked the phone into her pocket. “Nothing else has worked.”

Izzy smiled. “I guarantee she’ll come around the second she lays eyes on that little girl.”

Putting a hand on her belly, Bobbi stood quietly for a moment, concentrating on the gentle flutters that told her the baby was awake and, since it was her and Hunter’s progeny, probably kicking. “I hope so.”

“Come on, we’ve got a shit-ton of gingerbread to ooh and ah over.” Izzy cocked her head at the tent.

“Hey,” Bobbi said as they headed in that direction. “Do you think your tea connection could send me some more of that stuff from this morning?”

Izzy linked their arms together. “I’ll have them send you a bunch.”

“Good?” Hunter asked as they got closer.

Bobbi nodded, and his brow smoothed out. In her pocket, her phone rang, but she didn’t bother fishing it out. If it was Mockingbird’s, they’d try Hunter too.

“Let’s go see what kind of monstrosity Phil’s creating,” Hunter held out a hand and Bobbi linked their fingers together, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He lingered for a moment, his face close to hers, and brushed their noses together in an unspoken question.

“We’re good,” Bobbi murmured.

“Gingerbread and mango, you think?” Izzy mused.

“Gingerbread and guava,” Hunter suggested.

“Whatever it is, you know there’s going to be so much coconut,” Bobbi laughed.

\---

“It’s been such a pleasure having you all back in the tent,” Joey said.

Hunter plucked at the front of his jumper, beyond ready to yank the damn thing off. Between the ovens and the lights for the cameras, the temperature in the tent was well above the balmy one outside. Beside him, Bobbi’s cheeks were pink, but he resisted asking if she needed to step out for another cool down. The challenge had gone on longer than they’d expected, and the afternoon sunlight was rapidly fading. Soon, he’d be able to peel off her jumper, too, and maybe a few other items of clothing.

His hand snuck under the knitted hem that hung down over her bum and Bobbi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips twitching up in a smile.

“All of you have done a fantastic job, but you know there can only be one winner,” Joey continued.

The bakers were lined up in front of the empty judging table, and most of the cameras were trained on them. Mack had his arm around Elena, and Daisy looked like she was cutting off the circulation in Phil’s hand. Hunter ended up staring at the floor, trying to keep from giving away the winner as Joey dragged out the announcement. Bobbi muffled a frustrated noise against his shoulder while the bakers were all praised, and then reminded of the bakes they’d gone through over the weekend.

Hunter looked up in time for Daisy to catch his eye, and he froze, worried he was about to give it away, when Joey finally got to the point.

“And the winning Holiday All-Star Baker is Daisy!”

Daisy’s face went from worried to incredulous to stunned in the space of about five seconds, and then Mack scooped her up in a hug that Elena joined a second later. Phil was patting her on the back, beaming.

Reluctantly moving his hand to a more family-friendly spot, Hunter followed his wife as she made a beeline for their friends, her arms outstretched. “You guys!” Daisy laughed, squeezing them both tightly. “How did this…are you sure you chose the right person?”

“We definitely chose the right person,” Melinda said. “Congratulations, Daisy.” Daisy’s eyes went wide as Melinda hugged her, and Hunter grinned as Phil joined in.

“Can we get out of these stupid sweaters, now?” Bobbi whispered, propping her chin on his shoulder.

“The cameras are still rolling, sweetheart,” he murmured back.

She poked his side. “Just the sweaters.”

“And nothing else? That’s different.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Alright, who’s going to help me eat this?” Mack said, hefting up his gingerbread pyramids.

“I call dibs on a camel,” Izzy called.

Phil and Melinda headed back to his baking station to grab his Tahitian waterfall, while Elena was already carrying her take on her grandmother’s house out the front of the tent, calling cheerfully for everyone to hurry up.

“Let me-” Bobbi reached for Daisy’s gingerbread Nutcracker stage, only for three different people to smack her hands away, none of whom were Hunter. He stifled a laugh as she glared, and Daisy hastily shoved a bouquet of flowers at her.

“You got it?” he said, helping Daisy pick up the elaborate creation. She nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Bobbi huffed but didn’t say anything more as they headed out of the tent with Izzy in the lead. Joey was talking animatedly to one of the crew, and the brightly lit hotel was a festive beacon in the distance.

“Drinks are on me,” Mack said, sailing past with his pyramids.

“Do we have time for a hot chocolate?” Bobbi asked. “What time is our flight?” 

“Oh!” Daisy halted. “I forgot the chocolate dipping sauce!”

“I’ll get it.” Hunter leaned over and kissed Bobbi’s cheek. “We have time, don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” He jogged back in the direction of the tent, everyone’s voices fading as they got further away.

The place looked deserted, and he ducked in without a second thought, only to draw up short a moment later.

Phil and Melinda broke apart, and Phil cleared his throat as Melinda buried her face against his shoulder. “Um, we’ll be right there.”

Hunter blinked at them. The elaborate waterfall Phil had made was missing a couple of coconut macaroon boulders and there was blue icing smeared across his mouth.

“Chocolate,” Hunter blurted, finding his voice. He dove for the decorative bowl on Daisy’s baking station and backed toward the tent entrance. “See you, uh, soon.”

Spinning on his heel, he walked rapidly out into the gathering dusk before breaking into a run. This weekend was full of surprises. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bobbi wasn’t sure which was worse: almost crying or actually crying, both of which she had done more of that day than she ever wanted to. Luckily most of it was off-camera; she’d rather not have her tears immortalized. It was better if the country remembered her for her love story and not for being a sobbing mess.

Speaking of love story… Bobbi sat up from bed just enough to verify Hunter was still in the room, though she could’ve just listened for his voice. Since they had decided to stay an extra night (or rather, Hunter and Izzy had ganged up on her and convinced her she needed to stay an extra night), there were details about the bakery to be ironed out with Piper.

Bobbi flopped back down. She was exhausted, but she couldn’t go to bed before confirming Mockingbird’s was still standing, or before kissing her husband goodnight. Hunter must’ve sensed her impatience, because in short order he finished the call, flipped off the lights, and slid into bed beside her.

She immediately scooted as close to him as she could manage, glad her belly wasn’t yet so unwieldy that she couldn’t snuggle up close to her husband.

“Hi.” He smiled when their eyes met, her staring up at him, then leaned down to kiss her nose.

“Hi,” she whispered back, a rush of affection flooding her. Despite the numerous meltdowns and near-meltdowns, this had been a good weekend, almost entirely because of Hunter’s steadfast presence by her side. She had enjoyed getting to catch up with their friends and share Daisy’s victory with her, but Bobbi couldn’t shake the feeling she wouldn’t have been there without Hunter.

Bobbi tipped her head forward, resting her forehead against the space between Hunter’s collarbones. She took a shaky breath, trying to steady herself, but it was too late. The damn tears were starting again, hot and itchy and uncomfortable as they dripped down her cheeks.

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Hunter murmured, slotting his fingers through her hair.

“We almost got divorced.” The words came out as a whimper and Bobbi wished the earth would swallow her whole. She had never been the person to cry over a man, and it was even stupider to cry over someone she hadn’t even lost. Hunter was literally _right_ in front of her. She was touching him, her fingers curled around his hipbone and her head still against his chest. If she listened hard she could probably hear his heartbeat in the quiet. She was touching him and she was safe and none of that was scary - except for the niggling thought that in some other universe, they hadn’t ended up here. In some other universe, the baby tucked safe inside her didn’t exist. In some other universe she didn’t have the man she loved. And sure, maybe in those other universes she had something different, maybe even something those other versions of her thought was better, but it wasn’t _Hunter_.

“But we didn’t.” His hand slid through her hair and then down her back in long, soothing strokes. “And even if we had, I would’ve made you marry me again.”

Bobbi sniffled. “There would be no coercion involved.” Bobbi doubted there would ever be a scenario where Hunter asked her to marry him and she said no. The truth of the matter was, even when she hated Hunter, she loved him. She loved him so much it ached, and sometimes sent random rushes of butterflies through her stomach.

Or maybe that was just their daughter moving again.

The word _daughter_ was enough to send a fresh wave of tears down Bobbi’s cheeks. She couldn’t find words to explain herself, but Hunter’s worry was still palpable. Bobbi took his wrist and placed his palm over the fluttering before covering his hand with hers. He wouldn’t be able to feel anything yet - Bobbi sometimes had to pause and confirm it was the baby actually moving, and she was getting feedback from the inside - but it was enough to make her point.

For a minute there was only the sound of their breathing in the air, and Bobbi tottered dangerously close to sleep.

“I wanna go home,” she whispered. She was exhausted, yes, but she missed her own bed and the rocking chair in the nursery she sat in when the baby wouldn’t settle and the warmth of the bakery’s ovens and the feeling of being where she was supposed to be.

“Tomorrow morning,” Hunter promised, smoothing his hand along the curve of her belly. “We’ll be home in plenty of time for Christmas.”

Bobbi didn’t want to admit that was not anywhere near what she was worried about, so she just nodded and wiggled a fraction closer to Hunter, forcing him to move his hand on her belly so it wouldn’t get trapped between them.

“I’ll be home for Christmas,” Hunter murmured, “you can plan on me…”

Bobbi’s eyes fluttered closed as her husband sang to her, his voice illuminating the dark hotel room as easily as any light. Her worries about her mother’s constant begging that she go back to the place she grew up for Christmas slid away as he sang. That wasn’t home. Her bakery on the Cape, with her friends and her husband and her little girl - that was home.

And lucky for her, she got to go there in more than just her dreams.

\---

Hunter hated driving through the snow. Not because he wasn’t confident in his own driving capabilities, but because he was never quite sure everyone else remembered that driving when everything was wet and cold meant they had to slow down. Bobbi was being quiet to let him focus on the road, and that was probably for the better; his frayed nerves couldn’t handle thinking about how dangerous this could be for the baby. He had almost asked Bob to sit in the backseat (it was safer there) but had come to his senses before putting his foot in his mouth and having to endure another lecture about how she wasn’t made of glass, thank you very much, Lance!

So he wanted to protect his girls. Sue him.

His _girls_. Hunter blinked hard - this drive was already difficult enough without adding tears to the situation. Every time he thought about it, the reality hit him hard again. In five months, he was going to have a daughter. She was going to be so small and so helpless and it was going to be his job to protect her from the cruelties of the world, as hard as that was going to be. He flexed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to give his mind something to hold onto other than thoughts of a future that was bright, but terrifying.

The drive became slightly less difficult after he pulled off the highway, even though the snow had picked up the pace. They were lucky their flight had gotten in when it did - Hunter doubted they’d have been able to land in this heavy of snowfall. The decreased visibility didn’t matter much as Hunter turned onto the streets he knew like the back of his hand. They were almost home.

Hunter wasn’t sure what they were going to do about the whole no-power situation. He hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling Bobbi about the half-truths Davis had been feeding her the whole weekend, and she had been so stressed about their flight and then about the snow that telling her earlier in the day hadn’t been possible. He was just going to pray it all worked out alright.

The lights to the bakery were off when he pulled up, and Hunter grimaced. Hopefully the generator hadn’t given out on them.

“Don’t even think about it,” Bobbi said when he made his way around to the passenger side door.

“Think about what?” he asked, blinking innocently as she stepped out of the car unassisted.

“I am not going to slip and fall getting out of the car, babe.” Bobbi reached up to brush off the snow he had started accumulating in his hair. “You should’ve worn a hat.”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Hunter shut Bobbi’s door behind her and hovered nearby as she stepped up onto the curb. Everything was rather icy and despite her insistence to the contrary, it was possible Bobbi could slip. Her center of balance was all wonky with her growing stomach, and he would rather be there when Bobbi didn’t need him than vice versa.

“Stop worrying.” Bobbi bent down to peck his lips swiftly. Apparently Bob was the only one in their relationship allowed to fuss. “Little girl and I will start heading up. We’ll go slow,” she promised before he could ask.

Hunter sighed, but reluctantly let Bobbi begin the trek to the back stairs that led to their house on top of the bakery. He grabbed the suitcase out of the trunk, locked the car, and made to follow Bobbi. He had to follow his own advice not to slip, though, and only caught up to her on the very last step.

“Let me,” he said as she fumbled with the keys, hands shaking from the cold. Hunter brushed a kiss against her temple as he took the house key from her, and managed to get it in the lock despite his own hands beginning to shake.

“Love you,” Bobbi mumbled as he managed to get the door open. There was no rush of warm air, which meant no heating. Damnit. Bobbi didn’t seem to notice, nor did she seem to think anything was wrong when she stepped into their dark foyer and he didn’t make to turn on any of the lights. Hunter shut the door behind himself, trying to think of any explanation that didn’t involve the words ‘stress’ or ‘hormones’.

Bobbi looked up from her boots, and her breath caught. “Hunter…”

“I can -”

\---

“- explain.” Hunter said.

Bobbi wasn’t concerned with an explanation, because everyone she loved was sitting in her living room, in front of a roaring fire, looking at her.

Candles were on virtually every flat surface - or rather, every flat surface that was out of Haley’s reach - bathing the room in a warm golden light. Some of them must’ve been scented, because there was a hint of pine in the air. It made her feel better about their sad-looking tree, which had been pushed even deeper into the corner to make room for all the people. Bobbi wondered which one of them remembered pine had helped soothe her early pregnancy nausea, and decided it was probably Izzy. She was currently busy wrapping a thick knit blanket around Bobbi’s shoulders and leading her to an armchair; it was the same one Hunter had reserved for her just a few months ago when they had hosted everyone for the finale of the show.

“We’ve been having some trouble with the heat,” Piper said in a low voice. Bobbi could feel the chill creeping in, but she doubted it would be bad once Hunter was beside her and the blanket had had time to warm her up. “But it’s not too bad with all of us here together and the fire going.”

And it really was _everyone_. Daisy and Piper were cuddled in another armchair, the Davises were all spread on the floor, Mack and Elena shared the sofa with Phil and Melinda, Izzy was perched on a stool she had dragged in from the kitchen… and Trip was leaning against the wall, smiling his easy smile.

“What are you all _doing_ here?” Bobbi sniffed. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate it - she did, obviously, or she wouldn’t be on the brink of tears - but didn’t they all have better things to do than sit in a dark house waiting for her and Hunter to get home? She knew for certain Trip was supposed to be someplace warm, and so were Mack and Elena, and -

“Someone mentioned you weren’t looking forward to Christmas as much as you usually do,” Daisy said. Bobbi didn’t look at Izzy. She didn’t want to see the soft, maternal look the older woman was sure to be giving her that made Bobbi even more upset her own mother was such a piece of work. “And we didn’t want your first Christmas as a family to be sad.”

“You didn’t have to -”

“We wanted to,” Mack interrupted. “Christmas is for family, right?” The words he didn’t say were just as powerful as the ones he did: _and we’re your family_.

“But -”

“Barbara.” Hunter’s voice was soft in her ear as he slipped into the armchair and pulled her into his lap. She adjusted the blanket so it was wrapped around both of them. Hunter’s lips pressed against her ear in a quick kiss before he continued. “Our friends love you. Why don’t you let them?”

Bobbi leaned back into her husband, eyes slipping closed. Never in a million years would she have ever imagined this for herself. She had her husband, but she also had a dozen people in her living room, there not because she asked them to be, but because they wanted to be. She didn’t need the blanket to feel warm.

“Why does everyone want to make me cry this weekend!?” she whined, wiping at her burning eyes. She hadn’t intended the comment to be funny, but laughter filled the small space and Bobbi felt so damn _happy_ she didn’t even care that she was crying in front of so many people.

“Now, I’ve been told there’s some news I still need to hear,” Trip said when they had finished laughing and Bobbi’s eyes were marginally dryer. “Half of them know and the other half of us are dying to figure out what’s up.”

Bobbi didn’t even hesitate, a smile splitting open her face. “It’s a girl.”

She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing those words, or of seeing people’s reactions. Trip whooped and Lauren smiled her biggest smile and everyone was so _happy_ to be a part of the celebration of her baby. Bobbi didn’t think her blood family would be half as excited. She had to stop that train of thought before it led to her crying from sadness instead of happiness.

The conversation moved on from the swell of congratulations, meandering around to anything and everything they pleased. There were comfortable silences and bouts of uncontrollable laughter and so, so much love. The candles burned down low and the voices faded to a steady drone in the background. Being back in the place she called home was only a part of what contributed to her contentment. Most of the people she called home were here, too - including the man whose arms were still snug around her waist.

She had everything she could ever ask for, and Bobbi Morse was home for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from us and ours to you and yours! We had such a great time with _The Secret Ingredient is Love_ that we just couldn't resist the opportunity for a holiday reunion. We hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as we did writing it. :)
> 
> Lots of love (it's still the secret ingredient!),  
> Elle (Gort) and Al (lazyfish)


End file.
